


You Have Created An Icarus

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Science, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sort of at least, because I don't know science, first 'i love you's, he builds wings, its cute i promise, winged!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Carlos and Nilanjana decide to throw physics to the wind and create a pair of wings that can support a human being-Cecil just about has a heart attack





	You Have Created An Icarus

Nilanjana rushed up to Carlos, a smile threatening to overtake her face. “Carlos! I have an idea!”   


Carlos turned to her from the beaker full of acid he was testing on different types of metals, curiosity written all over his handsome features. “What is it?”   
Nilanjana quickly explained her plan, occasionally tripping over words in her excitement, and a small smile steadily grew on Carlos’ lips.

“When can we start?”   


~   


It took a few weeks, and a lot of physics that wouldn't work anywhere but in Night Vale, and a lot of ignorance of the notes the Secret Police hid everywhere that said ‘We know what you're doing’, but eventually the team of scientists managed to create what Carlos wouldn't have even considered anywhere else he had worked.

They built a pair of wings that could hold that weight of a fully grown man and keep him in the air.

Carlos, in typical Carlos fashion, insisted that he be the one to test them out, not wanting to put anyone in danger of hurting themselves.

Also in typical Carlos style, he didn't warn Cecil, not wanting to worry his slightly overprotective boyfriend.

So here he found himself, standing atop of the tallest building in Night Vale, a gigantic pair of metal wings strapped to his back, willing his heart to stop beating so fast he was at risk of harming himself.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos reached back and adjusted the wings, making sure he was strapped in as tightly as possible before he did anything rash.

He took another breath.

And another.

And another.

Once he stabilized his breathing pattern, he took another look over the edge of the rooftop and immediately felt a little dizzy from being too high up.

Before he could let his anxiety overtake him, Carlos took another deep breath and…

And he jumped.

~   


Cecil was taking advantage of the nice weather and taking a nice stroll to the station, when he saw something odd. 

Someone was throwing themselves off a building.

At first he thought it was Erika, one of them at least, because of the huge wings attached to the bac of said person. But then he looked closer to see which Erika it was, and his heart stopped in his chest.

_ That was Carlos _ .

“NO!” The scream ripped itself from Cecil’s chest without his permission, and he ran towards the falling body, only to stop in awe as the gigantic wings, gleaming in the daylight, opened up and stopped the free fall, causing Carlos to swoop up into the air and towards the pastel clouds.

Cecil could only stare in awe as his insane, perfect boyfriend flew through the air, using what looked like a remote to control the wings, throwing around his body weight to turn and roll in the air.

~   


Carlos whooped happily as he zoomed through the air, adrenaline buzzing through his veins and settling in his chest. He flipped once and looked down, scanning over the roofs and people of Night Vale, only to see his Cecil staring up at him slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

He couldn’t help but wave from his place in the sky, flipping once to impress his lover, laughing out loud at the pure absurdity of it all.

He only stayed in the sky for a few more minutes before he made the wings spread wide and let him float gently to the ground, landing in front of the lab, laughing still as Nilanjana rushed towards his, eyes gleaming. “That was brilliant!” She gushed. “I can’t believe they worked!”   


Carlos pulled her into a quick hug and pulled back, opening his mouth to congratulate her on her plan working when he was cut off by an angry shriek from behind him. He turned, only to see Cecil stalking towards him, eyes burning and mouth set in fury.

“Are you  _ insane _ ?!” Cecil asked shrilly as he got closer. “Do you have a death wish? Do you want to send me into an early grave? Here I am, on my way to work, when I see my  _ boyfriend _ in the  _ sky _ just  _ falling _ -”   


“Cecil!” Carlos cut him off, sending his lover a reassuring smile. “I’m okay. It's all okay.”   


Cecil rolled his eyes, but relaxed nonetheless.

“What am I going to do with you, my perfect Carlos?” He sighed, moving closer and letting himself fall into Carlos’ chest. “Or should I call you my Icarus?”   


“Icarus fell to his death, Cecil.” Carlos stated, amused.

Cecil looked up at him, confused. “No, Icarus flew into the sun and lived there with the gods. Didn’t you study Greek mythology?”   


Carlos sighed.

Of course Night Vale had different mythology.

“Nevertheless, it all went well.”

“And thank the gods for that, I love you far too much to lose you just yet.” Cecil said without thinking, only for both men to freeze as they comprehended what was just said.

“You love me?” Carlos asked, eyebrows raised into his hairline.

Cecil buried his face in Carlos’ chest and muttered a weak ‘perhaps’.

“Cecil…” Carlos pulled Cecil back so he could look him in the eyes. “I love you too. And you don't have to worry about losing me, I told you, it all went well.”   


“Yes it did!” Nilanjana cut in, bouncing on her toes. “And we can make a genuine profit off of this! We’re gonna be rich, Carlos!”   


Carlos laughed, wrapping one arm around Cecil and the other around Nilanjana, pressing a quick kiss to his lovers head.

And for once, all was calm in Night Vale.

All was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt, thanks so much for the Tumblr user who gave it to me  
> Also I wrote this in like half an hour, don't hate me if it sucks


End file.
